Never Again
by GhostHelwig
Summary: Jimmy snaps. Rated R for NC, sexual situations, swearing, & some violence.


Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Ed, Edd N Eddy. Rated R for N/C, some violence, sexual situations, and swearing.

The idea for this story was darthelwig's, but the actual plot & everything else was mine. However, the idea _was_ hers, and I thank her for it.

All I can say is, enjoy (if you can 'lol'). Peace, all.

Never Again

by Ghost Helwig

And he was angry, though that was only part of it. But she was being no more bossy or annoying than usual, so really, he had no excuse for snapping like he did. But she growled at him, she took her anger at Eddy's latest scam out on him, and he just couldn't take it. He was tired of being stepped on, spit on, trampled, by anyone. By _everyone_. And especially by her.

So he lost it. He grabbed her, wrestled her to the mattress. She wasn't used to that, to rough handling – not when half the people in her life were frightened of her strength. And he had never in his whole life touched her without the utmost of careful tenderness. The only person this would've surprised her more coming from was Double D.

And that thought annoyed him, sharing anything with Double D annoyed him, so he pressed her down harder. God, it was _good_, overpowering her this way. The struggle inflamed him, turned him on even more than the groping she'd half-heartedly allowed on two separate occasions. To feel her there, beneath him, squirming and writhing – he jerked his hips into her, relishing the look of terror she couldn't keep from her face. If he'd known she was going to be so – _female_ – about this, he would've done it sooner...

He ripped her shirt, exposing her delicate white bra. So frilly, for such a hardened persona as hers. But then, he of all people knew her secret. For all the spikes and stones and ice of her personality, she liked to surround herself with soft, beautiful, girly things. One need only look at her room to confirm it.

Or at him.

And that, that was just the last straw. He'd show her how soft he was, how spineless, how _feminine_. He'd show her what it was _really_ like, to be her friend. He'd emasculate her, just as she'd done him so many years ago...

He pulled down her shorts, her thin cotton panties. He left the bra on, liking the way it looked, the way he could see hints of her sweet skin through the lace. He was so ready he could barely move to unzip his pants and pull them down.

But he did it, and he watched her hazel eyes go big and round with her fear. She was so ready for him, she'd _been_ ready for him, her fear made that obvious. It was past time he show her who had the power. It was long past time.

He moved up on her body, forcing himself into her mouth. She choked and moaned, and he started mumbling aloud, unaware of anything but her warm lips and the sweet-hot cavern of her mouth engulfing him.

"That's it," he gasped out. "You deserve this, you bitch. You stupid, stupid bitch."

He erupted into her waiting lips, and she gagged, coughing out the bitterness he left inside her. He watched, smiling a small, crooked little smile. This was so good – he was already ready for more.

So he pulled her closer, and thrust all the way inside her.

She screamed.

If anyone had been home or even nearby in other houses or on the street, they would've come running. Even Eddy would have, convinced by the sheer terror and agony of the sound that she was dying. But no one was near – everyone was down at the creek, enjoying the latest Eds' scam. She was alone. Alone with him.

The irony was not lost on her. If she'd just gone along with the recycled creek cruise idea, she wouldn't be here, suffering beneath her best friend in the entire world. But she'd thrown a fit, a spectacular one, and dragged him away with her, as per usual...

_Never again_, she thought hopelessly. It was already too late, but still-

Never again.

Sarah would never trust Jimmy again.

-------

Jimmy came inside her with a groan, tossing back his head and crying out his pleasure to the cold, uncaring cosmos. When he got his breath back, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, a hot, wet mockery of a caress against her earlobe.

"Happy now, bitch?"

He smiled again, and pulled himself free of her with a wet, sucking sound. She would never forget that sound, or the steady drip between her thighs, but to him it was just something he would scrub off when he bathed in his rose-scented bathwater that evening. He might apologize to her the next time he saw her, he might cry, and she might forgive him, as she never forgave any others – but he wouldn't mean it, and truly, neither would she. Because she would always remember the sound, and the feel, and the almost sewer-like scent he left on her bed, on her. Where that smell came from, when he always wore the best of colognes, she would never know – but it lingered.

Everything lingered.

Jimmy slid into his clothes, slipped out of her room. All in all, it felt like the perfect day to him – the sun was shining brightly in the blue summer sky, the wind was blowing enough to keep him from getting too hot, there was no humidity to mess with his perfect hair (which he had to go home now to fix – the bitch had ruined his perfect curls with her struggles), and he'd just gotten laid. Not only that, but he'd finally put Sarah in her place. And that had been coming for a long, long time.

As he exited her house, he began to whistle. Life was good.

While upstairs, Sarah sat in the pile of her ruined clothes on her once-pristine, now forever-marred bed, wondering where all her strength had gone. With what he'd done to her, she should kill him. Kill him _twice_.

But instead she sat, cold as a stone in the dead of winter, her small arms wrapped around her quivering, naked body. In a few hours, Ed and his friends would come upstairs, thinking to sneak into her room while she was at Jimmy's and 'borrow' her tape to fix part of their breaking boat, only to find her still huddled there, blind and numb. And Double D would _run_ to call the police, and Ed would stare in horrified incomprehension, and Sarah would _never_ forgive Eddy for being the one to cover her with a blanket and wrap his arms around her, his kindness fighting the evil cold inside her.

But at that moment, all she had was her.

And she was not enough.

She'd never been.

Because Sarah The Cold could not survive this blizzard on her own.

But she was a bitch, and bitches stood alone.

For the rest of her life, that was how it would be. That was how she would want it. To be alone, in the cold. Never again would even the most harmless of people get close. Never again would she trust anyone. Never again would she be dominated.

Never again.

It was a silent promise, but one she would forever keep.

_Never again_.


End file.
